conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Clare Price
The Hon Clare Morag Price (b. September 24, 1959) is a Georgeland former politician who was the 30th Prime Minister of Georgeland from 22 January to 1 July 2019. Her tenure of 160 days is one of the shortest of any Georgeland Prime Minister. She held office as leader of the Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands. Price was born in Lylecity, East Mainland. After a career in the trade union movement, Price joined the United Islands Labour Party in her early twenties and was elected to the Senate in 1997. She joined the United Islands Liberal Party in 1999 and the Liberal Democrats in 2004. Price was a prominent backbencher for most of her Senate career but served on a number of committees, and was known for particularly left-wing views, especially within the more moderate Liberals and Liberal Democrats. Price was elected to the House of Commons in 2004 at a by-election for the seat of Cheltenham in Santa Christina. Upon her election she served as a Parliamentary Private Secretary (a kind of assistant to a minister) and, after a year, was appointed to Cabinet as Minister for Health and Human Services for the duration of Zoe Parker's government, from 2005 to 2007. A contender for party leadership in 2007, in Opposition Price served as a Shadow Minister before returning to government in 2010 as Minister for Industry, Trade and Commerce under Lawrence Porter, of whom she was a loyal supporter. In 2015 she again was a leadership condender after Porter's retirement, but she withdrew before a ballot was held. Price retained her portfolio during the first two years of Deborah Rhodes' government, but after the 2017 election was Price was made Minister for Trade & Tourism, in a move widely seen as demotion. After eighteen months, with poll numbers for the government in free-fall after the Martingate scandal, increased pressure on Rhodes' leadership saw her political opponents within the party call for a leadership ballot. At that ballot, on 22 January 2019, Price was a surprise nominee, and compounded the surprise by winning the ballot by 84 votes to 76. She was sworn in as Prime Minister that afternoon and announced her full ministry five days later. The Price government survived several motions of no-confidence but saw its numbers in the House of Commons dwindle after a series of resignations, defections and by-election losses. The Price government shifted policy to the left, announcing plans for a Universal Basic Income trial (which was never adopted), increased corporate taxation, funding increases for the NHS, defence spending cuts, and stronger environmental regulations. Many of these measures were blocked in the Senate, and the LDP's poll numbers, after a short initial increase, continued to decline through the first half of 2019. In April 2019, the government passed the Electoral (Proportional Representation) Act, which established a proportional electoral system for the House of Commons beginning in 2022. On 7 May 2019, the Price government was defeated in a motion of no-confidence and resigned. A new election was called at which the Liberal Democrats were heavily defeated, winning only 24 seats in the new House, placing it on the crossbench for the first time as the New Coalition of the Georgeland Alliance and Reform formed a majority government. Price, who had been narrowly re-elected in her seat, resigned as leader of the LDP and after a period as a backbench MP, resigned from the House of Commons in January 2020. Early life Trade union official Federal parliamentarian MP and minister Leadership contender Opposition period Porter and Rhodes governments 2019 leadership election Price Government (2019) 2019 election Post-prime ministership Personal life Political views and ideology Category:Georgeland Category:Individuals Category:Georgeland politicians